


Group Chats Are Not a Good Decision™

by ButWhyDoILikeThis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack sort of, F/F, Group chat, Ill stop - Freeform, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Texting, Truth or Dare (attempted), chat fic, gays, groupchat, like a blunt, shit gets heated, there will be sexting later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhyDoILikeThis/pseuds/ButWhyDoILikeThis
Summary: A group chat is created. Unfortunately for Daichi, though, Group Chats Are Not a Good Decision™.





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> read

**_Daichi_ ** _created a group chat_

 **_Daichi_ ** _added **Suga** , **Asahi** , **Tanaka** , **Noya** , **Ennoshita** , **Narita** , **Kinoshita** , **Kageyama** , **Hinata** , **Tsukishima** , and **Yamaguchi**_

[2:17 PM]

Daichi: This has been created for volleyball, to be used because of volleyball, and is strictly limited to volleyball.

Have I made myself clear?

Suga: nah

lets get this ging

*gong

**going

 **_Suga_ ** _has renamed the chat **We r famil-lee**_

Suga: lets play a game

Tanaka: TRUTH OR DARE

Noya: DARE OR TRUTH

Tanaka: DARE TRUTH OR

Noya: TRUTH DARE OR

Tsukishima: truth or dare

Noya: DARE!!!!11!21

Tsukishima: i dare u to jump out a window while screaming dont save me

Suga: AND WE ARE NO LONGER PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE

Any more suggesstions?

Hinata: wiat

 **_Hinata_ ** _added **Yachi** and **Kiyoko**_

Yachi: how about never have I ever? \\(*v*)/

* * *

 

 **_Sluttybitch_ ** _and **MFDaddy** private chat_

Sluttybitch: We lyin rite

MFDaddy: No shit

* * *

 

Daichi: Fine.

Asahi: Me and Noya are in

Tanaka: DanG BRo gET sOmE

Asahi: ????  
Noya: bro we just studying

Tanaka: dam bro srry

Hinata: nvree hv I evr kssied sum1

Suga: wait I’ll keep score

also hinata why is ur spelling so bad

Noya: he one drugs

*on

Hinata: drugs?????? Btu im nto sck y wld I b one drgus

Kageyama: yeah bakas dont get sick baka

Hinata: woh u claling a baka bakageyama

Noya: y r those the only words u can spell

Tanaka: BRO

HINATA N KAGEYAMA IF THEY EVER MEET A DRUG DEALER

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05CXzjS8HX4>

Noya: nah bro theyd probably just ask him what he meant

Tanaka: tru

Asahi: Why don’t you guys ever use punctuation?

Tanaka: punkuation is 4 l0000sers lol

Noya: bbro

i love u

my #1 homie

best bro 4eva

Tanaka: yeah

Noya: but did u just

call asahi

big beautiful innocent asahi

and loser

Tanaka: shite

 

 

 


	2. the emoji movie can be described with one word: perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never have I ever gets onto it second question. its very exciting

Suga: do your bro drama on private right now were playing never have I ever

yachi do you wanna explain

Yachi: Ok (*v*)/”””

SO if you have done it, you lose a point

btw we all start with ten

usually youd do it on hands but were texting so

so if you HAVE done it, then u lose a point

and you show u lost the point by saying aye

and when its ur turn you can only say stuff u haven’t done

got it <(*o*)>

Suga: you adorable creature you

anyway ill start

never have I ever had the most glorious thighs known to man

Daichi: But you have had the most glorious ass.

Asahi: …guys

Daichi: right sorry

…aye

Tanaka: LOL

MY TURN

NEVER HAVE I EVER BEEN REALLY SHORT

NOYA: BITCH

FIRST MY BOYFRIEND NOW THIS

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGVy1bzMOG8**

Hinata: AEY

Noya: …aye

Tsukishima: lol

Noya: BICTH I WILL KICK UR OVERGWON LAMPOTS ASS

Tsukishima: That’s implying you can reach my ass.

And that you’re smart enough to know where it is.

And as we can tell by your spelling, that’s not the case.

Noya: HDADWEUFAXHNAWOF

Tsukishima: Oh and btw

*bitch **your ***overgrown ****lamppost

Asahi: Never have I ever kissed someone?

Tanaka: dam who woulda thought it would be asahi goin here

Noya: ryuu

Tanaka: and I mean s that in the bestest most affectionist way possibe

Suga: aye

Daichi: aye

Kinoshita: aye

Narita: aye

Tanaka: lol the rest of u r VIRGINS

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDHDpWXWVD0>

like this olive oil was

Noya: bruh

u didnt say aye

Tanaka: o

dam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap will probably be some MFDaddy and Sluttybitch action, but ill post another chap thats normal too so u can just skip it


	3. This is really short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i updated like this bc i forgot about this n had no time to write more than like 2 sentences oops

Suga: ok bitches

any more drama u cant play

we r PLAYING this

Hinata: lmmee og frsti

nveer hvaei evre goen ona dtae

Tsukishima: omg that’s so sad alexa play despacito

Hinata: wohs aelxa

Daichi: Tsukishima I swear

Tsukishima: wow dad

Tsukishima you seem to be lacking a little bde

Hinata: Wahst dbe

Tsukishima: Well

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Sluttlybitch: Do not u dare

MFDaddy: Cmon just a little bit

Sluttybitch : I prefer my bf with a working dick tyvm

MFDaddy: Fine

Sluttybitch: Hey wanna play our own truth or dare

______________________________________________________________________________

Suga: leare we gonna play or what

Ennnoshita: Never have I ever failed a class

Tanaka: gdi

 

 

 


	4. Im So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didnt forget about this ive just been thru some shit but this bugs me everyday so imma challenge my manic-ness and get this shit done

MFDaddy: the actual FUCK is wrong with them

Slutty Bitch: I can honestly say I have no fucking idea

MFDaddy: U comin over tonite rite

Slutty Bitch: Uhm du

U better hmu with the good shit this time

I ain’t snortin sugar

MFDaddy: that was ONE TIME we were TWELVE

Slutty Bitch: u had been doing this long enuf u knew dam well what it was

MFDaddy: I was on fucking LSD at the time

Slutty Bitch: speaking of which

What the fuck did u do to Pussy last time

MFDaddy: I didn’t cheat on you if that’s what youre asking

Slutty Bitch: id cut ur dick off and turn it into a taxidermy dildo

MFDaddy: plz dont

Slutty Bitch: I can and i will asshole

MFDaddy: kinky

Slutty Bitch: i know u are

I didn't kno one man could be into so much

Humiliation? really?

MFDaddy: u kno u love it

Slutty Bitch: spank me daddy ;)


	5. Two in One Week?

Suga: One taught me love

One taught me patience

One taught me pain

Noya: hoo

Suga: Ukai

Tanka: DAM shots fired

Noya: This IS it chief

Tsukishima: you do realize that in the future you’ll look back and this will be so cringey

Yamaguchi: ouchie

Kageyama: milk

Hinata: okya

Tsukishima: okay but what the actual fuck

Suga: Shhh its how they communicate

Noya: u kno how we communicate ;)))

Tanka: o I kno u kno

Noya: MEMES  
Tsukishima: oh no

______________________________________________________________________________

**_Slutty bitch_ ** _and **MFDaddy** private chat_

MFDaddy: snatched

Slutty Bitch: God ur gay

MFDaddy: its my speciality

I follow twittershii on ig can I be anything but

Slutty Bitch: yeet

______________________________________________________________________________

Daichi: Cut it out children you are keeping your mother up.

Tanaka: howd u kno ;)

Daichi: Because he is in the bed next to me?

Noya: OOOOOOOOOOH

Tanaka: OOOOOOOOOOOH

Tsukishima: ew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i name dropped one of my fav instagram accounts  
> also guess who sb and mfd are!!! Im really curious what yall thin


	6. The Holy Trinity

Suga: Daichi our children are INNOCENT

______________________________________________________________________________

**_Slutty bitch_ ** _and **MFDaddy** private chat_

Slutty Bitch: FR tho everyone in that gc is hella innocent

MFDaddy: except us

Slutty Bitch: always us baby

Better be

______________________________________________________________________________

Daichi: Babe it’s okay.

Noya: baBE?????

Suga: shut it I caught u sucking asahi’s dick u know

Tanka: what.

Noya: bullshit hes way to shy for that

Suga: tru

Doesn’t change your obvious mutual feelings though

Noya: id sure hope so

Considering we r dating

Tanaka: okay I know about THAT at least

**_Slutty bitch_ ** _and **MFDaddy** private chat_

MFDaddy: I wonder who bottoms

Slutty Bitch: I imagine they switch

MFDaddy: would asahi even be able to get the courage to put his dick in noya tho

Slutty Bitch: shit that tru

Hows hooters doing

MFDaddy: hes okay I guess

An annoying shitface still

Slutty bitch: don’t be like that :(

MFDaddy: imma be like however I want

Slutty Bitch: ...

MFDaddy: sorry babe

Kinoshita: oh yeah! Me and narita are dating!

Narita: yup

Suga: congrats!

Tsukishima: well duh

Yamaguchi: im happy for you guys!

Noya: yeah good job ayyy

Tanaka: nice


	7. The finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im done!!! This is reallyyyyyyy short but i wanted the shock factor

Slutty Bitch: hay u wanna…have some fun  
MFDaddy: ofc  
Slutty Bitch: What are you gonna do to me daddy?  
MFDaddy: I’m going to fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk for days  
Slutty Bitch: Really ;) ?  
MFDaddy: yes  
Now what do we say  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Yamaguchi: please daddy fuck me  
Suga: what.  
Tsukishima: TADASHI NO

**Author's Note:**

> its OVER


End file.
